


Fuck the leader: literally

by PumpkinKip



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Nikolai Belinski is a little shit, Not Proofread, Not betad, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, enjoy, nik won’t sleep so tank finger fucks him : the fic, thats it, written at 6am after not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip
Summary: Nikolai isn’t dealing with leadership well. Tank helps. By fingerfucking him.
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fuck the leader: literally

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad bcs I can’t write goodnight. Comment if u want more ily

As it turned out, trying to lead 7 grown men through a zombie apocalypse with a magical all knowing book was more difficult than it seemed, and Nikolai really wasn’t prepared for it. Trying to manage team morale, staying alive in this hellhole, making a plan and his own dwindling mental state has left him detached, exhausted, and running on pure spite and self hatred at that point in time. Tank had certainly noticed the Soviet’s lack of sleep and general self care- but free time was limited and trying to drag him away from that stupid book was proving rather difficult: He was stubborn and self-loathing and it wasn’t a particularly pleasant combination.

The moonlight dappled onto the grass through the trees, the only sound in the air being the chirping of the crickets and light rustle of leaves other than the hubbub of his allies in the slight distance. It wasn’t uncommon for the younger of the two Russians to distance himself for a little while and get away from the noise. It was necessary to actually get anything done- he could only handle the stupid bickering for so long before the urge to throw himself directly into the campfire and let this stupid cycle continue became too strong. He found himself just staring into the pages below him too tired to actually take in any of the information but was snapped out of his haze by a cheeky hand on his thigh. Blue eyes snapped over to his right to see none other than his stupid American with a shiteating grin. “Hey, Nikki.” Was all he said around the cigarette between his teeth.

The hand didn’t move from his thigh and Nik didn’t try to move it, instead reaching over to snatch the cigarette from the American’s lips to bring it to his own to take a puff for himself with a slight huff. “I am busy.” He’d grumble, looking away from the marine and back to the Kronorium. The hand dragged upwards- his breath hitched. “Tank.” His voice wavered slightly- rendering any sort of threat in it empty. Dempsey was still watching him but the hand did pull away only to snatch the book from him and slam it shut, placing it to his side out of reach of the Russian. Nikolai, too tired to react nearly fast enough, just simply stared at him. Tired eyes met the other’s filled with care, love and a little bit of lust. Typical for him. 

“You need to rest.” Tank moved a hand to cup the other man’s cheek, and as the Russian leaned into it, swiped his cigarette back. “I am fine- I do not have time for this.” Nik protested with an attempted glare at him but he just looked like a pouty child in his tired state. Tank laughed. “Not a chance, baby.” He’d coo, wasting no time in gently pulling his partner onto his lap and tugging off his hat to run a hand through his hair. He couldn’t help but adore the way he melted into the touch, his head moving to press into the crook of his neck as his breathing slowed and he let himself breathe for what felt like the first time in weeks- nearing months. “There we go.” 

He kept one hand in his hair but the other was cheekily trailing down his back to squeeze at his ass like the bastard he was. He did however find himself pretty pleased with the way Nikolai arched his back into it and pulled his head back to look up to him with half-lidded eyes. Tank tossed his cigarette aside and moved the hand in his hair down to cup his face, bringing their faces together in a kiss. It quickly grew feverish, Nik’s hand’s worked to unbutton his jacket while Tank worked to rid the Russian of his armoured chest piece and the initial shirt underneath it. They pulled back for a breath, and as their gazes met it was clear they shared the same want. “You wear so much shit.” Tank grumbled, displeased with the amount he was having to tug off, and Nikolai couldn’t stifle a laugh. It was a tired one, sure, but a laugh nonetheless. “I have to be prepared for the cold.” He’d reply, already fidgeting with the American’s grey t-shirt who just grunted in response. 

He did eventually get enough off so he could loosen the Russian’s belt and easily slip a hand into his trousers and boxers to grope his ass. His back arched again, Nik letting out a groan and burrowing into Tank’s chest. “God, I’ve missed this.” He’d mumble as he gave another squeeze before pulling the hand back out and up to tap at the other man’s cheek. Nikolai rolled his eyes, getting the message, but took three of the Marine’s fingers into his mouth anyways- not in the mood to waste time. He only pulled back once they were sufficiently covered in his spit, looking up to his partner with a bit of a jokey glare. “Do you not know how to lick your own fingers?” He’d huff, resting his head back onto his chest and shifting himself slightly so he was more comfortable. “I know you like to do it, sweetheart.” Tank would coo in response, grinning at the way Nik’s cheeks would flush at the little pet name and how he’d groan and lightly smack his arm.

Deciding that wasting any more time would be cruel for the both of them Dempsey got on with it and slipped his hand back into the Russian’s boxers, the grin on his face only growing at the curse that slipped from his lips as he pressed two fingers into him. He went still to let him adjust for just a moment before starting to slowly move the digits in a careful rhythm. Nik’s hands gripped tightly onto his shirt, hips pressing down onto the fingers as his face flushed pink and mouth parted just slightly. Tank couldn’t help but admire the gorgeous man on his lap, featured softening as he moved a hand to play with and tug at his hair again. They were silent for a good moment just basking in the heat of each other and finally letting themselves calm down for even just this short time because god did they need it.

The mood only shifted once Nikolai felt a third digit pressing into him, back arching and toes curling as he sharply inhaled through his teeth. Pleasure bubbled in his stomach, and he was unable to stifle a quiet moan as the fingers began to move faster and curl inside him. Tank knew exactly what he’d done when he angled himself just right and his partner let out a string of curses in his native language, his tired body shuddering in pleasure and hips jutting down in pleasure. He repeated the action and his eyes lit up as he got a similar reaction. Nikolai bit down hard on his lip to try and stifle the noises threatening to spill from him, head buried into his partner’s chest as his hand desperately clung to and tugged on the fabric of his shirt as the fingers started to pound into him and against his prostate. 

“Good boy.” Dempsey mumbled under his breath, more than pleased with how much the other man was enjoying himself, and he moved the hand in the Russian’s hair to jack him off because god did he look good flustered and whining on his lap. Nik jerked forward at the touch in his cock, eyes screwing shut as he started to whine and babble in his native language. It had been too long since he’d gotten anything like that for him to be rational about it. “Come on, Nikki.” Tank encouraged him, keeping both of his hands moving for him as he soon finished into the American’s hand with a call out for him, muffled by the way he’d pressed his head into his chest. Nik’s own chest heaved as he flopped forward with a groan, leaving Dempsey to quietly laugh and remove his fingers. He wiped his dirty hand nonchalantly on the grass beside him before moving to rub circles into his back, soothing him.

Sure, maybe he had a raging hard on right now, but watching as the man on his lap started to drift off he decided he could deal with that later. 


End file.
